


Too Good To Be True

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, djinn dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: When a Djinn gets the jump on Y/N she finds herself in a future she can only dream of with a certain green eyed hunter. The only problem is she knows it is just too good to be true. But maybe it's too good to leave.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	Too Good To Be True

**Too Good to be True**

**A/N: This premise has been done several times and I credit those authors for lending me some inspiration for my own work.**

**Trigger Warning: I am trigger warning this for suicidal thoughts, because the reader character is given a pretty “perfect” life in her Djinn dream and considers staying and living out her life there, even though she knows it would cost her, her life in the real world. I don’t really consider that the same thing so I did not tag suicidal thoughts but I want to respect everyone’s sensitivities and if that would be unpleasant for you to read please go enjoy other works by myself or the many other wonderful authors on here. For everyone else read on and hopefully enjoy.**

**I am also adding a trigger warning for the loss of a child, it is an imaginary child/children who were never real or alive but just in case, even the mention of feeling of loss is too painful for some people I wanted to warn that as well.**

**PS: If you think the trigger warning was spoilery you clearly didn’t read the story description.**

Y/N had been hunting with the Winchesters for a while. It started when they crashed into the middle of one of her hunts. She had been royally pissed off at their interference until they saved her ass when the vampire she was hunting turned out to be a nest. And then she saved their asses right back when one they had missed threw the brothers into each other and then a wall sending their machetes flying. 

They had been friends ever since calling her in more and more frequently until it just made sense for them to ask her to move into the bunker with them. To Y/N they were a piece of her life she hadn’t even known she was missing until she found them.

She had never really family or close friends, going from foster home to foster home until something had killed her latest set of parents the ones she begun to hope she might get to stay with. The police hadn’t believed her when she told them what she saw, insisting it was trauma and carting her off to another home. But Y/N knew what she had seen and was determined to find out what it was. She ran away and began to search for answers finally stumbling onto a hunt of a hunter named Rufus was on. He taught her enough to take care of herself and gave her someone named Bobby’s number to use in case of emergency.

Then she was off like a shot, fighting the good fight, killing the monsters and moving on, never settling down. But then she met the Winchesters and for the first time she truly had family with them, Cas, Jack, Donna, Jody, and the girls. She had people who loved her and would actually give a damn if she was gone one day.

As far as Y/N was concerned life was as close to perfect as it could be for a hunter, what with monsters and periodically threatening apocalypses, except for one tiny thing. She was in love with Dean Winchester and it was slowly killing her day by day. To Y/N, Sam was best friend and brother rolled into one and she tried her best to pretend she saw Dean in the same light.

Sometimes, like on their current case, Dean Winchester made that very hard. 

Over the years they had been friends Y/N had seen him take home, well take to their home, or a motel, or baby’s backseat never actually back to the bunker, more women than she could keep track of. It hurt every time and she’d force a smile and some trivial comment about him having a good time. She had even been his wing woman on occasion, as if that wasn’t some sick joke helping set up the man she was in love with, with other women because she did it for Sam and couldn’t very well not reciprocate for Dean without giving up the game and revealing she saw him differently. Luckily Dean rarely felt he needed help with women. Y/N knew he didn’t see her like she saw him and as much as it hurt to watch him look at other women they way her foolish heart wanted him to look at her, it would kill her to lose his familial love and friendship, to break up her family because he didn’t feel comfortable around her anymore knowing how she felt about him.

Y/N tried to get over him, tried hookups, even briefly dating another hunter, but mostly she tried to will herself not to feel it. She tried to keep her heart from jumping in her chest whenever he called her sweetheart. She tried to ignore the boyish smile he gave her whenever he was really excited about something that made her fall a little more in love with him each time.. She tried to block out the impulse to hold him whenever she saw him taking the weight of the world on his shoulders. She tried to ignore the thrill of excitement that ran through her every time he touched her. 

But she couldn’t.

That’s how she ended up here glaring at Dean as he flirted shamelessly with one of the witnesses, usually he waited until the case was over or they had to wait for a lead to break before trying to find his way into someone’s bed. But today they had already gotten Ellie’s statement and had two more witnesses to interview while Sam was at the coroner’s office.

Y/N cleared her throat, “Excuse me agent Young, but I think we’ve gotten a full statement from Miss Wilks, and we do have other interviews.”

Dean and Ellie, who had moved so close to him on the couch they were sitting on that she was practically in his lap, both glared at her.

“Agent Slade, we are almost through here I just want to make sure we are thorough, I’ve got a few more questions for Ellie. Why don’t you just go wait in the car.”

Y/N’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she stared at him in disbelief, “You want me to wait for you in the car, seriously? And how long will that be?”

“Until I’m done.”

Ellie smirked up at her putting her hand on Dean’s thigh, “Maybe you should go interview someone else, Dean and I are going to be a while. I mean I just have so much more to tell him.”

Y/N’s eyes flashed with anger, “You know what agent don’t worry about those other interviews, I’ll hand them. That way if you two need the backseat it will be available,” she spat out storming out of the door and starting to walk to the next witness’s house, it was only a couple of blocks over.

The interview was fairly textbook but Y/N was starting to get a weird feeling, so she asked for a glass of water mentally running through all the tests she could do covertly. She thought they were hunting Djinn and the woman did not have any visible tattoos but they weren’t always on the face so she came up with a ploy to check.

“Excuse me could I trouble you for a glass of water,” Y/N asked with a polite smile.

“Of course agent,” she said rising and getting a glass from the kitchen. Y/N had quickly poured a little holy water into her hand and reached to take the glass with it silver ring on her hand as she touched the woman while accepting the drink.

The other woman smiled politely not reacting. Until Y/N accidentally dumped the glass of water on her.

“Oh my goodness I am so sorry, sweaty palms you know, the glass just slipped right out of my hand,” Y/N apologized.

“No problem really, just an accident,” the woman assured her taking off her sweater to reveal unmarked skin.

My instincts must be off today, Y/N thought to herself relaxing slightly.

“Well ma'am, that's all the questions I’ve got for you,” Y/N said standing to leave.

That’s when she made a mistake she turned her back on the woman barely registering the woman move before she felt something hit her in the back of the head, sending her to the floor almost blacking out.

Y/N turned over trying to scramble to her feet, but she was woozy disoriented as she saw the woman’s eyes gleaming at her, “Waterproof makeup is key to covering my distinctive marks little hunter but you are just too suspicious. Besides, I only want to fulfill your wish.”

The world went black. When she woke up a familiar bed in the bunker she was confused. Y/N blinked up at the ceiling this felt like her bed, but she didn’t remember being brought back here or being rescued. She brought her hand up to feel her head for a bump or some other injury that would explain the memory loss, when a warm arm was suddenly thrown over her she froze trying to process what was happening. 

“Sweetheart?” Dean’s sleepy voice rumbled from beside her.

Y/N couldn’t answer her trying to process what was happening.

“Are you okay you just froze up? I haven’t felt you do that since the first time I kissed you,” Dean murmured and Y/N could feel him in the dark turning to press a kiss to her shoulder before using the arm draped over her to pull her snuggly against him.

Then it all clicked, yes this made much more sense the Djinn had got her and this was her ‘wish’, it was too good to be true. Y/N knew she should find a weapon and get out of this fantasy but it couldn’t hurt too much to relax into this for just a bit. This was the only chance she’d get to have Dean with her like this. 

“It was just a nightmare babe,” she said, trying not to let the last word in her mouth sound as unfamiliar as it was.

She wouldn’t take this anywhere beyond just sleeping with him, that would feel too much like doing something without Dean’s consent she reassured herself as she let her eyes drift closed comforted by Dean’s familiar presence even if she wasn’t used to being wrapped in his arms like this it was nice.

Y/N woke to Dean kissing her, his body pressed against hers tightly enough she could feel his arousal as his hands roamed her body in teasing caresses and he pressed his lips to the back of her neck in soft gentle kisses.

“Good morning sweetheart,” he murmured his breath ghosting over her skin in a way that made her shiver deliciously.

“Good morning Dean, you seem like you are happy to see me,” she teased lightly trying to will herself to pull away but she was powerless against his touch.

“Oh I’ll show how happy I am to see you every goddamn morning of my life,” he growled in response his hand sliding up under her shirt.

When suddenly the door to their room was flung open and three small bodies threw themselves on the bed and on top of Y/N all chanting, “French toast Friday, french toast Friday, wake up mommy, french toast Friday.”

“Robert Benjamin, John Henry, and Mary Joanne Winchester you stop that right now? How many times have we told you not to wake mom and dad up before 6:00 am,” Dean chastised half irritated and half amused.

The children immediately stopped yelling but instead looked at her with three pairs of beseeching green eyes the same color as Dean’s.

“Sorry mommy,” the little girl who must have been Mary said first quickly followed by her two brothers.

“But it’s Frenchtoast Friday,” one of the boys complained.

“Shut up Bobby,” the other said elbowing him.

“Hey I don’t want to hear you speaking like that,” Dean corrected.

“But I heard you say shut the hell up you son of a bitch to Uncle Crowley,” the boy Y/N now knew to be John protested.

She bit her lip trying not to laugh, her child called the former demon King of Hell who was apparently alive again uncle Crowley.

Dean gave her a helpless look and she had to come to his defense.

“John, daddy is a grown up and those are things only grown ups can say. But I promise when you are 18 you can say shut up and son of a bitch as much as you want deal?”

John considered, “Will you make cinnamon french toast instead of regular?”

“Yes,” she answered quickly.

He grinned up at her, “Then deal mom.”

She impulsively wrapped her arms around all three of them and pull them into a hug, causing all three children to giggle and pepper her face with kisses before they were off the bed and running out of the room to cause some other mischief.

Y/N found herself staring at the space where they had just been, almost a little dazed, as Dean got out of bed groaning, “Sorry sweetheart I thought we might get some time this morning to have a little fun of our own but now that the little hellions are up there is no chance of that. We could make Eileen and Sam look after them for a bit, but they aren’t back from Mom and Bobby’s yet.”

He grabbed a towel heading to the door before glancing back at her the characteristic Dean smirk spreading slowly over his lips, “Unless you want to join me in the shower that is?”

She was sorely tempted but her emotions were in a whirl after the kids appearance not to mention the way she felt when Dean was touching her. 

So instead she shook her head, “Knowing you, your children won’t stay out of trouble for a minute, I had better corral them and make the promised french toast.”

Dean chuckled, “They are your children too, so you are responsible for at least half of their trouble.”

By the time Dean was showered and dressed, Y/N had french toast on the table and all three kids happily digging in. Considering she didn’t actually remember the children, before today had never been a mother, and none of them had yet thrown food at the others, though that was a near thing, Y/N considered the morning a success so far.

When Dean joined them, he walked up behind her circling his arms around her waist and leaning forward to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, “It smells amazing sweetheart.”

“You are so complementary today Dean. Am I just especially wonderful today? Or were you angling for me to make you pie later?” Y/N teased lightly allowing herself to relax back against him.

“What I have to want something to compliment, my wife, the love of my life and mother of my children?”

Y/N couldn’t repress the surge of emotion that flooded through her when Dean called her the love of his life.

“But... if you did feel like making pie, I wouldn’t be opposed to eating it, you know I love me some pie.”

This felt so natural, so right. Did she really want to go back to a life that was nothing but a fight for survival and a struggle to hide her feelings from one of the people she loved most? Hunters die all the time, something gets them eventually. Why not just stay here live years in a life that would make her truly happy? She deserved to be happy after all, a traitorous little voice in the back of her head suggested.

The rest of the day was the culmination of every dream she had ever had about her future. They played with the kids and took turns doing small chores like dishes while the other had an eye on the rambunctious bunch. Dean stole kisses whenever he thought the kids weren’t looking, eliciting some ewws from John when he misjudged the timing. Then in the few moments they really were out of the kids eyeshot, Dean would whisper dirty promises to her of the things he was going to do to her once Sam came by to pick up the kids tomorrow.

Finally Y/N fell asleep snuggled against Dean, as the hand that had been absentmindedly stroking Mary’s hair stilled. Asleep Y/N couldn’t see Dean smile down at his family. Wife asleep against him, daughter asleep in her lap, and two boys passed out in their pillow fort on the floor. He clicked off the movie and stood slowly as to not disturb them. Then one by one he carried the children to their beds and then finally scooped up Y/N to take her to theirs. He had never loved someone so much in his life. 

  
  
  


Waking up in Dean’s arms the second time was less jarring than it was the first. As Y/N slowly came awake with his arms around her holding her close, she felt so loved and safe and warm that she never wanted to give it up. She didn’t move not wanting to wake him as her eyes flicked open looking at his sleeping face. 

She studied every line of it like she had never seen it before trying to memorize this moment. Y/N couldn’t recall ever seeing Dean this carefree in life so relaxed, but here neither impending apocalypse nor lack of self worth plagued him. This wasn't just the future she wished for herself, it’s the one she wished Dean could have too, even if she hadn’t been the one lying next to him.

Her reverie was interrupted by a sleepily mumbled, “You’re staring again,” from Dean. Y/N started slightly surprised but couldn’t help but chuckle when she saw a smile curving Dean’s full lips his eyes still firmly shut.

“I’m just wondering how I got so lucky as to have all my dreams come true,” Y/N teases leaning forward to brush her lips again his, the kiss quickly growing more heated then she intended as Dean sits up drawing her into his lap as his hands map over her skin.

When Dean finally breaks the kiss Y/N can feel him smile against her lips, “Now you stole my line sweetheart, I was just thinking the same thing.”

Dean’s hands continue their progress down her body sliding down her back heading lower, “Since we seem to have a little time before we are assaulted by the forces of hell,” Dean starts to say suggestively.

Y/N can’t resist anymore, as she slips a hand between them cupping the bulge in the front of Dean’s boxers, “I think I can guess what you were thinking.” 

“Mmm, well sweetheart I was thinking we probably scared the kids off after yesterday morning, so…” he trailed off grinning up at her.

Y/N laughed back in return, leaning forward to kiss him her lips gliding gently over his hand giving a gentle squeeze to the bulge before slipping playfully out of his arms.

“But if I don’t go pack the kid’s bags, which I didn’t do last night since my husband carried me bed rather than waking me, their uncle Sammy and aunt Eileen won’t be able to pick them up when they come and get them in a few hours. And I was looking forward to some extended alone time with my husband.”

Dean groaned as he flopped back onto the bed but a smile was curling his lips, “Ah, you’ll be the death of me sweetheart.”

“But at least you’ll die with a smile on your lips,” she teased.

Y/N slipped out of the bedroom hearing Dean’s low chuckle behind her.

  
  
  


About half an hour later Y/N had the kids stuff packed up, and was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and waiting for Dean and the kids to come up to breakfast. When the sound of footsteps came rushing down as Sam hurried into the kitchen.

“Y/N-”

“Hi Sam what’s the rush? You aren’t late the kids are only just getting up now. Is Eileen waiting in the car? She can come in for breakfast too, if she’d like.”

Sam looked totally confused a brief flash of hurt flickering across his face at the mention Eileen and Y/N’s heart dropped as she instantly realized this was the real Sam.

“What Eileen? Look Y/N I don’t know what you are talking about but it isn’t real. There was a Djinn and…” Sam started.

Y/N looked down cutting him off, “I know,” she murmured quietly unable to meet his gaze.

Sam was totally confused staring at her for a moment, “If you know then why are you still here? Did you try getting out? We can call Rowena…”

“I haven’t tried,” Y/N confessed.

“What why?” Sam asked just as three small blurs came pelting down the hallway yelling, “Uncle Sammy,” as Mary, Bobby, and John threw themselves at Sam clinging to his legs.

He looked down at the children slightly dazed, Y/N wasn’t sure he’d put together them calling him uncle with their green eyes yet and figured out the full extend of her wish yet. Her cheeks were stained with a hot blush. Y/N bent down gently pulling the children off of Sam and hugging them tightly to her murmuring, “I love you so much,” hot tears pricked at her eyes but she kept them in knowing it would be hard.

Pulling back she forced a smile, “Here put on your backpacks and why don’t you head out to the garage I’m sure aunt Eileen is waiting in the garage.”

She stood letting them run off the sympathy she saw in Sam’s face almost breaking her will not to cry.

“Y/N.”

“Sam,” she started only to be cut off by a, “Hey sweetheart, hey Sammy here to get the little demons?” from behind her Dean greeted his brother from the doorway. Y/N saw the understanding flit across his face and closed her eyes for a moment, unable to watch his reaction. What would he think that his best friends wish, her perfect dream, her too good to be true fantasy was a little family with his brother.

As she felt Dean’s arm slide around her waist her eyes flicked open finally meeting Sam’s knowing she had to face him. His look was inscrutable.

“Darlin, are you okay?” Dean asked concerned sensing the tension between her and his brother who had remained silent.

“Yeah I’m fine, Sam and I just need to talk about the kids schedule. Would you go help them load up in the car I’m sure they’ll want to say goodbye before they abandon us for the weekend,” Y/N lied hoping dream Dean would let her get away with that when real Dean had always seen right through her bullshit, except of course when she was pretending she wasn’t head over heels in love with him.

“Okay,” Dean agreed giving her a quick squeeze before heading out either buying the lie or deciding to talk about it later.

  
  
  


A long silence stretched between the two of them and he was the one to break it, “You hadn’t been missing that long only about an hour or so. We went looking and someone had seen you go into the Djinn’s house. I guess she didn’t have time to move you, because you were just laid out dead to the world on her bed. We ganked her but you wouldn’t wake up.”

“She’s dead but I’m still here?” Y/N gasped surprised.

“Yeah she’s some variation of Djinn you’ll be stuck here until you die or you get yourself out so come on let’s go. We used the dream root so I could let you know but I guess you already do,” she could hear the strong undercurrent of emotion in his voice but she couldn’t really tell which emotion it was.

“You should go Sam, but I think I’m going to stay.”

“You’re joking.”

“I am not.”

“Y/N you’d be killing yourself.”

“You think I don’t know that.”

“You can’t do that not to Dean and I, he’s already blaming himself for this mess if you…”

“Please I don’t want to talk about you brother right now,” Y/N begged hot tears starting to course down her cheeks unable to hold them back anymore.

“I think it’s pretty relevant since your fantasy is apparently an apple pie little life with him where I visit only to babysit your pack of children.”

“Don’t speak about them like that, like they don’t matter. Mary, Bobby, and John they’re my children,” she cried angrily not being able to stand it anymore. She knew it wasn’t reasonable but just seeing their faces she loved them more than she had ever imagined. They might not be real but they felt like they were.

“And that wasn’t my wish. Am I stupidly in love with your brother even though he breaks my heart about every other Friday night? Yes. But do you really not know me well enough to guess my wish Sammy? I just wished for a family. It’s all I’ve ever wanted in the world, a place where I fit, people who want me. Of course I want it with Dean. But you still have a room here, I checked, in my dream you have Eileen back and just came back from visiting your mother and Bobby. My family is whole and safe and they need me, that's what I want.”

There was a long silence after her outburst, “I want to stay. A hunter’s life is dangerous and I might be a member of the team but I’m not a Winchester Sam. And everyone else doesn’t get to come back like you do. So something will get me in the end, is it really so wrong I want to stay here. I want to live out the rest of my days happy with a family who loves me. Don’t I deserve to be happy after everything?”

It was Sam’s turn to have an outburst, “What you’re being right now is selfish. So we don’t get to have this, any of this. So what? You have a family who needs you, Dean needs you, I need you.”

“You don’t need me Sam.”

“Yes I do. I have lost too many people I love, and so has Dean, and so have the girls, and mom, and everyone else in our ragtag little family. We all love you even if it isn’t in the way you want. Losing you would be devastating.”

Y/N knew she was in the wrong that she should go back, that Sam was about a breath away from convincing her to but she argued anyway, “You’ve lost people before you’d be fine.”

“We’re never fine, we never get over it. I know you don’t mean that, you’ve never gotten over losing your foster parents, your family. We wouldn’t get over losing you. You don’t get over losing people you love, you learn how to manage, how to function without them, how to carry on but you never get over it. I thought by now you’d have learned family don’t end with blood,” with that all the anger left Sam and he pulled Y/N into a hug as she cried into his chest.

“I know you are right. I just wish I could stay. It isn’t fair.”

“I know I kinda wish I could stay too.”

Sam let her cry against his chest until she could pull herself together, “I’ll come back I promise Sam but I need two things first. One you promise you won’t tell your brother what you saw,” Sam nodded, “Two I need to say goodbye to this Dean. I know he isn’t real, I’ve already said goodbye to the kids, but I need that closure.”

“Y/N I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I promise Sam, I’ll come back. I won’t even be 5 minutes behind you trust me.”

“If you’re lying Dean and I will find a way to bring you back and I’ll kick your ass, and make you eat nothing but kale,” he threatened half heartedly.

“As if you could ever kick my ass Sam, I’m faster than you and Dean put together you big moose.”

  
  
  


As Sam left Dean came back into the kitchen, “You want to tell me what’s actually going on because I didn’t buy that schedule crap for a second.”

“This is a djinn dream.”

Dean stared at her for a moment then nodded, “Yeah I always figured this was too good to be my life.”

Y/N smiled a little sadly, “Ah, Dean Winchester even in my dreams self-deprecating to the last.”

“Must be because you know me so well sweetheart, I guess that was the real Sam letting you know so you can escape.”

“Oh I’ve known from the beginning. The past two days or so for us.”

“Then why the hell are you still here?”

“I would think that’s obvious because I want this life too. Or rather you want it because I do and it’s my wish.”

“Son of a bitch. Of all the stupid things, you can’t kill yourself for me.”

Y/N smiles wanly up at him, “Don’t worry I’m not, Sammy talked me out of it.”

“Good.”

“Besides it wasn’t really for you, it would have been for me. The promise of happiness, but I can’t do that to the people I love. So I am going back for you, at least partially. Even if the real you doesn’t love me like this.”

“I can’t imagine a me who doesn’t love you like this sweetheart are you sure you aren’t wrong about that.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure, it doesn’t matter anyway. You know how to get out of this type of djinn dream so you should probably go,” Y/N points out as she takes out her angel blade the fantasy version of the one that has saved her life so many times.

“No I’ll stay here until the very end sweetheart. I promised until death do us part, even if you didn’t really,” his fingers wrap around hers on the angel blade’s handle, “To save your life I can help you do this. I love you.”

“Goodbye Dean, I love you so much,” Y/N said needing to say the words. She stretched up pressing her lips to his as they both drove the blade home.

  
  
  
  
  


When Y/N woke she was stiff from lying on the bed, the first thing she saw was Sam looking anxiously at her.

“Told you I would be okay Sam,” she said a little hoarsely flopping back onto the bed.

Then she became aware of Dean sitting in a chair next to the bed from which he was standing up quickly his expression morphing from concern to fury.

“What the hell Y/N, how could you be so reckless? Why did you tearing off on your own? You could have died! You almost did!” Dean was yelling by the end.

“I know.”

“I know, that’s all you have to say? I know!”

Sam cut in then, “Leave off Dean, she lost a lot of blood. Y/N needs some water and rest.”

Y/N could tell he was still angry but at Sam’s reminder he stalked out of the room presumably to go back out to baby.

“You really have lost quite a bit of blood, do you feel okay to stand,” Sam asked concerned.

Y/N sits up feeling slightly lightheaded, but able to make it to her feet, “Yeah I’m good Sam. Thanks for that, I don’t think I could have dealt with that argument at the moment.”

Sam nods leaning over to give her a one armed hug, “I get it, plus sometimes Dean is just a jerk.”

“Can we go home now Sam, not to a motel. I just want to go home.”

“Yeah we’ll take you home.”

Dean is clearly still upset when they get to the impala, but in the backseat he has set out a pillow, a blanket, a couple of water bottles, and a piece of pie in a styrofoam box that must have been Dean’s from the local diner earlier. 

“Thanks,” she said getting in and receiving a stiff nod from Dean in reply as she settles into the backseat, her eyes closing as the impala drives off. 

  
  
  


Y/N wakes to the now familiar feeling of Dean’s arms around her, carrying her. In her sleepy haze she thinks she is still in her djinn dream, “Babe, I’m tired take me to bed.”

Dean stiffens at the pet name but keeps walking deciding to brush it off as she sleepily snuggles back against his chest, “It’s alright Y/N. That’s where we are going. I’ve got you, I always do.”

“I know it’s a perk of being Mrs. Winchester,” Y/N mumbles starting to fall back asleep.

Dean froze now certain he knew exactly what her djinn dream had been about and why she hadn’t wanted to talk about it. Seemed to have no fight left in her when Sam pulled her out of it.

Dean laid Y/N down in her bed his heart heavy, this tight feeling in his chest. He covered her gently with the blanket and stepped back to door watching her steady breathing for a minute as his mind whirled processing what she had revealed. Her djinn dream had been of being Mrs. Winchester. She dreamed of being married to his brother. Why did that make him feel so strange?

It was just that there was something still off between Y/N and Sam, he reasoned. The kid should have been over the moon Y/N was in love with him. I mean sure they’d never discussed her like that, but then Dean wasn’t really one to welcome chick flick moments. But Y/N was smart, loyal, funny, badass, beautiful and sexy who wouldn’t be thrilled to have someone like that in love with them. He needed to do something he usually avoided at all costs, talk to Sam… about feelings.

  
  
  
  


Sam was where he usually was when he wasn’t doing anything else sitting in the library reading. Sam looked up from his reading when Dean walked into the library, “You get Y/N in bed alright?”

“Yeah she woke up a little and went right back to sleep. Said some weird stuff though.”

Sam’s posture was suddenly rigid he looked up at Dean cautiously, “Yeah what did she say?”

“Just some stuff anything you want to tell me about her wish Sammy?”

Sam abruptly slammed his book shut jumping up from the table, “I’m tired Dean I think I’ll go to bed.”

“What the hell Sam we can talk about this. I’m here trying to do the whole chick flick thing with you. Tell me Y/N’s wish was.”

“I can’t Dean okay. I told her I wouldn’t. Look Dean, it’s her business she didn’t want to share it with me to begin with but she didn’t get that choice. She doesn’t want you to know either, so just leave it. And when she wakes up lay off her about running off. Yeah it was stupid and she knows it I doubt she’ll do it again but you and I both know she wouldn’t have done it if you hadn’t been acting like a jerk. I mean honestly Dean telling her to wait in the car like she is some kind of civilian.”

Sam stormed off leaving a confused, slightly hurt and definitely guilty Dean staring at his retreating back. He could understand Y/N not wanting Sam to know about her crush, but why not him. Did she think he wouldn’t approve? Would he approve? If Dean was honest with himself the thought of her and Sam together didn’t fill him with any sentiment remotely close to approval but he wouldn’t stand between them if that’s what they wanted. After all, they were his best friend and brother of course he wanted them both to be happy. He just wasn’t used to the idea yet that’s why it felt so odd.

  
  
  
  


Y/N awoke tucked into her own bed and alone. She curled herself into a ball and tried to reason herself out of the hot tears that burned the corners of her eyes for the sadness of losing children who had never been real. As well as the ache of loss of her Dean, the way he looked at her, the way he touched her. She’d never have either again and they weren’t real in the first place. The loss still hurt. Shakespeare may have said it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, but right now she wanted to tell the bard where to stick his saying. If she hadn’t known the dream she wouldn’t have been as acutely aware of what she was missing in reality. 

She won the battle to keep any tears from escaping just in time to hear a knock on her door just before Sam pushed the door open. 

“How are you feeling Y/N?”

“I’m all right Sammy, just feeling like I want to tell Shakespeare to kiss my ass.”

“What?”

“Nevermind it’s nothing, I’m recovering I think I just need some more fluids and electrolytes to finish replacing what I lost.”

“And are you doing okay with everything else?”

“Sammy, you are my best friend and I love you like a brother, which is exactly why I can’t talk to you about your brother.”

  
  
  
  


It had been a few weeks since the incident with the djinn but things still weren’t right. Y/N had physically recovered from the attack but had been acting strangely ever since. They had gone on several hunts which went smoothly but she positively refused to go out with them after, opting instead to return to the motel despite any amount of conjoling on Sam and Dean’s part. She seemed to flinch from Dean’s touch, and her relationship with Sam was off too. He seemed to alternately be consoling and frustrated with her about something. 

Dean wasn’t really sure what was going on but he was determined to fix it. They probably just needed a push in the right direction.

Dean went and knocked on her door, knowing she was in there curled with one of those smutty romances she didn’t think he and Sam knew she read. 

There was a pause before Y/N called out, “Come on in.”

She was sitting up on her bed against a mountain of pillows and as he entered she set her book to the side, “Oh I thought you were Sam, I mean I thought since we were back and there is nothing to do you would out.”

“Not as much fun going without your best friend.”

“You don’t seem to have any problem finding fun at bars without me,” she answered quickly cringing internally at the sharp note in her voice. It wasn’t like Dean knew her feelings, nor was it his fault he didn’t reciprocate them, she had no right to feel hurt and yet…

He shrugged at that, “Depends on the night but I think I know what’s up it must be hard seeing the guy you like going home with other women.”

Y/N’s throat went dry, “What do you mean,” she stammered.

“Come on Y/N I know.”

“Know what?” she asked her heart pounding in her chest this could not be happening.

“I know about your dream, what you saw when the djinn got you.”

“How do you know? Did Sam?”

“No he wouldn’t, said you didn’t want me to know. But I am kinda hurt you didn’t tell me. I mean I don’t do the feelings crap. But I am your best friend I thought. No matter what you can tell me anything.”

Y/N’s emotions were in a whirl Dean did seem to be suggesting she leave so that had to be a good sign, She looked down at the covers of the bed unable to meet his gaze, “I just wasn’t sure how you would feel about it. I didn’t want to have to leave because I made you uncomfortable.”

“Want you to leave? Y/N you are family you belong here. Sweetheart I wouldn’t want you to leave just because you had a crush on my brother. I mean it’s weird sure but you are still family.”

“A crush on your brother,” Y/N found herself repeating dumbly.

“Okay maybe more than a crush if he was in your djinn dream. When I brought you in from the car that night you said something about taking you to bed and being Mrs. Winchester. So I put two and two together, and figured you must have thought I was Sam. We can talk about it, it’s okay Y/N I’m here for you,” Dean said awkwardly reaching out to pat her shoulder.

A mix of relief, anger, and heartbreak warred within Y/N. On the one hand Dean didn’t truly know what her dream was about, on the other he apparently thought it was so ridiculous even in her dreams that they were together that she even half awake would mistake him for his brother. 

“Thank you Dean, I don’t really think there is much you can do about me and Sam. He saw what he saw and it was pretty clear he had no romantic feelings for me. So I appreciate you trying to do the whole quick flick thing but there isn’t anything to do. I’ll get over it I’m sure.”

“But you two haven’t really talked about it have you? I mean I’ve noticed things have been off lately between all three of us.”

“Well no but…”

“I’ve got the perfect idea then, to make you both happy. You get all dressed up whatever you would do for a date,” Dean could only faintly remember Y/N going on a few dates and not that she did anything special that she did for them but surely this was different, “And I’ll make dinner.”

Dean made a face, “I’ll even make something healthyish so Sammy won’t complain too much, and then I’ll leave you alone to have a date, you know eat and talk things out, see how it goes.”

“And if it doesn’t work out then you’ll drop it?” Y/N asked tentatively, hoping she could see a way out of this mess to keep her family. With enough time she thought she could fake normalcy again and Dean would just assume it had been her getting over Sam.

“Yeah of course Y/N, but it will work. I’m sure Sammy is just processing or some girly shit like that. Who wouldn’t want to be with a girl like you after all.”

Apparently you wouldn’t Y/N thought bitterly to herself but she didn’t say anything. She just had to let this run its course and it would all be over soon. 

  
  
  
  


Y/N did her hair and makeup, putting on a little red dress that fit her to perfection showing off every curve of her body. It had been a stupid purchase she had never worn because she had thought of Dean seeing her in it when she bought, red being his favorite color. So it lived in the back of her closet until tonight. Tonight she was going to finally force herself to give up the dream of Dean Winchester, she wasn’t sure how since she hadn’t managed it yet. But she had to, she just had to because all of this was becoming too much to bare and keeping her family was the most important thing.

Y/N emerged from her room heels clicking down the hall toward the kitchen to find Dean plating up two lean steaks, a salad sitting in a large bowl and two glasses of wine breathing on the kitchen table, he had even lit a couple of candles on the table.

“Wow Dean and here I thought you weren’t a romantic,” she said a little stunned.

She wasn’t the only one Dean found himself staring eyes tracing over every line of her body in the rich red down long legs, while she was distracted by surveying his handiwork.

He jerked his gaze away rubbing the of his neck ruefully as he looked down, “Just because I don’t do it doesn’t mean I don’t know how. There are a couple of baked potatoes and some roasted cauliflower too.”

“Dean…” Y/N started but they were interrupted by the sound of the door to the bunker opening cut her off.

“I guess that’s my que,” he said dashing up the stairs practically snatching the keys to the impala out of Sam’s hand and heading off to Chuck knows where.

Leaving a very confused Sam to wander into the kitchen.

“Surprise we have a date,” Y/N said tiredly dropping into a chair her and letting her head fall into our hands.

“Okay… “

“I apparently half asleep said something to Dean about wanting him to take me to bed and being Mrs.Winchester. Oh wait here is the punchline to that one he apparently thought the idea of him and I together was so absurd that I must of thought he was you and my dream was to be married to you. He apparently has also noticed I’m a little off, because I’ve been failing to pretend to be okay and so his solution was to set us up with this nice little romantic date so we can talk and be cutesy while he entertains himself elsewhere.”

“You could have just told him the truth.”

“I thought maybe this would be a way out, the date could go badly or I would realize I didn’t like you something so I don’t have to leave.”

“Y/N he wouldn’t make you leave even if he didn’t reciprocate.”

“No he wouldn’t make me, but it would be awkward. The closeness we had would be gone, not that at the moment there is much there. And you know how he is, he’d keep me at arms length so he didn’t hurt me any more, probably drink and sleep around even more because that’s how Dean deals with problems. That would hurt even more and in the end I couldn’t stay. I would go to Jody’s then, maybe live there or nearby, or move up by Donna. Fake having a hunting trip everytime you and Dean came to visit. Sneak off so we could hang out once in a while. But this, the situation you and me and Dean and Cas and Jack have here. The home that would be gone.”

“Well when you look at it that way.”

“What other way can I look at it. Do you really see it ending any other way?”

“Not really.”

“Me either so let’s just eat our dinner shall we.”

They were only a few bites into dinner when Sam, broke the awkward silence, “Is there anything I can do as your best friend.”

“A hug, and just talk to me Sammy,” she answered quietly moving around the table and letting him draw her into a warm embrace. The comfort was too much and she found herself starting to sob, hating that she was crying over Dean Winchester again.

She talked and she cried telling Sam everything she hadn’t wanted to burden with before. How much she missed the children, and the fact regretted she’d never get the chance to have her own with anyone. How she wanted him to be able to be happy and content like dream him was, expecting a baby of his own with Eileen. How it wasn’t even the romantic things she missed her dream Dean, that she never let it go too far because that would feel like taking advantage of the real him. That she missed most him just holding her and telling her he loved her, so she knew she was safe and loved. And Sammy, good friend that he was, held her and let her cry and when she needed it reminded her of all the people who did love her. He just refrained from pointing out Dean was one of them, even if it wasn’t in the way she wanted.

  
  
  


Dean had predictably decided to occupy himself by going to a bar. But he kept fretting over Sam and Y/N’s date. How was it going? Maybe this was wrong after all?

He checked his phone for the twentieth time since he got here and no message from either of them. Dean had to fend off the advances of the newly divorced blonde next to him for the umpteenth time. Any other night he might have considered, maybe not she was pretty trashed, but tonight he was not in the mood. 

“What’s the matter darling broken hearted? I can help with that,” she offered climbing into his lap and pressing a kiss to his neck, as he wrinkled his nose at her overly strong perfume.

That hadn’t even occurred to him. What if Sam broke her heart? She might leave and he couldn’t stand that. He had to get home. 

He untangled himself from the blonde, leaving forty bucks with the bartender to call her a cab home, she clearly needed out of this bar too and jumped in the impala headed home.

  
  


When Y/N heard the door of the bunker open she quietly cursed under her breath, not expecting Dean to have been back this soon. She moved back from Sam rubbing at her cheeks in a vain attempt to hide the evidence of her tears. 

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything and everyone is decent,” Dean called as he headed down the stairs.

Y/N took in his rumpled lipstick smears on his neck and smell of whiskey and another woman’s perfume. He took in her blotchy tear stained face and smears of mascara the smile instantly dropping from his face.

“Y/N…” he started but she was off bolting out of the kitchen.

Halfway down the hall she heard Dean yelling but not for her to stop no it was at Sammy, she couldn’t leave her best friend to take his brother’s anger when all he had been doing was comforting her.

Dean had his back to her hands fisted in his brother’s shirt practically dragging the taller man off of his feet. “What the hell you do to her man? She’s been crying.”

“It’s between us and none of your business.”

“The hell it’s not you son of bitch,” Dean snarled shocking Y/N by slamming Sam’s back against the wall. The always protective Dean looked like he might actually hit his brother an extreme of emotion she had only seen the brothers come to a handful of times in the years she had known them.

“Look we just realized it wasn’t going to work. I just don’t see her like that. She was upset end of story. She’ll get over it.”

“Son of a bitch don’t you dare talk about her like that. Like she’s some sort of hunt hook up who’ll get over it when you leave town. She’s amazing, and smart, smarter than you even, and brave, and beautiful. You go after her beg on your knees and figure out how to make it work.”

“It won’t it doesn’t matter what you say,” Sam shot back still not defending himself. He was covering her for like the good friend he was.

Dean was coiled like a spring ready to snap, Y/N saw him draw back ready to hit his brother and thrust herself between them, “Stop, Dean stop please.”

“My brother or not I can’t let him treat you like that, he made you cry he…”

“No he didn’t Dean,” she cut him off.

“Don’t lie to protect him he didn’t even deny it.”

“I’m not lying, he’s lying to protect me.”

“What?”

“I was never in love with Sam, Dean. I was, I am in love with you. You were in my stupid dream you. I dreamed of having a life and family with you. A home, and three beautiful children. The life I’ll never get to have with anyone. I made Sam promise not to tell you but you were right seeing someone I love go home with other women does suck and after a glimpse of what a life like that could have been life. I couldn’t keep watching you break my heart over and over again. It’s why I stopped going out. I was trying to figure out a way to stay, to not break up the family. And you, you thought the idea of me being with you was so impossible I must have confused the two of you as if I wouldn’t know either of you anywhere. Sammy didn’t make me cry, I was crying over you and my broken heart and he was comforting me. That’s it, he didn’t do anything wrong so just stop. Chuck, right now I wish I had never left that fucking dream.”

Dean just stared at her, so this is it the end of the line after all Y/N thought to herself.

She sighed, turning to Sam, “Guess I know what comes next Sammy.” 

Her heart aching he walked away from both Winchesters going to pack her things.

Dean released his brother staring at the doorway she had just disappeared through, “Son of a bitch. She loves me, but how can she love me?”

“Poor taste apparently,” his brother responded dryly straightening his clothes.

“You’re telling me. I just assumed it had to be you. I mean she’s incredible what did I ever do to make someone like her love someone like me. I mean you two it makes sense. You still aren’t good enough for her because no one is and I hate it, but it makes sense.”

“Dean as your brother your capacity for self loathing is astounding, frustrating and deeply worrying. I can in fact tell you she did dream up a whole little life with you and me too living in the bunker with Eileen. You two had a whole pack of children too. You definitely don’t deserve her either but she does love you, so I don’t really think that matters. You do realize love isn’t actually a thing you earn right Dean?”

“Son of a bitch.”

“You said that already. You do realize she’s packing right now?”

“Packing?”

“Dean I get you are a little slow on the uptake here but she just told you she loves you. And she thinks you don’t love her back and so you are going to push her away. As kind as she is she can’t stand that so to make it easier on everyone she is going to leave.”

“She can’t leave.”

“Why not?”

“Because I need her.”

“I mean she was right when she said earlier we did just fine hunting without her before. So why do we need her?”

“She’s family.”

“So are Jody and Donna and the girls they do just fine with us only popping in to help on occasion and vice versa.”

“Y/N is different.”

“Why?”

“Because I love her,” Dean burst out.

“Took you long enough,” Sam muttered.

“Son of a bitch I fucking love her, when did that happen, why didn’t I realize.”

“I don’t know on the first one and you’re idiot is my answer for the second.”

“Real helpful Sammy.”

“Fine you want helpful. You love her. She loves you. She’s about to leave because she thinks you don’t love her. So maybe you should go tell her you do before she packs up all her stuff or decides to just go without it.”

Dean jolts and then starts moving down the hall not even bothering to respond.

“And Dean if you hurt my best friend it will be my turn to hit you,” Sam calls after him. 

  
  
  


Y/N was throwing everything she needed into a duffle bag when someone knocked on her door. She didn’t even look up, “Sam we talked about this I have to go.”

“I am not Sam, and we most certainly did not talk about you leaving,” Dean said quietly but firmly from the door.

“Oh Dean, don’t worry about it you didn’t make me leave. It’s my choice to go. So don’t drown yourself in guilt over forcing me out or pushing me away.”

“No you can’t go”

“I can’t?”

“That’s not what I mean. I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay.”

“Look Dean you don’t have to pretend to not break up the family or something. I just need some time then maybe I’ll be able to move on and come back,” Y/N privately doubted she would be able to move on but it was another thing to try, and something to give Dean some comfort.

“Y/N stop packing for a fucking second and look at me.”

Stealing herself, Y/N turned to study him.

He closed the distance between them cupping her face in his hands, “Y/N, I’m not pretending anything. I don’t want you to go because I love you. And yes I was an idiot and didn’t realize it happened until the thought of you with Sam was driving me crazy. I was too caught up in self pity and the idea you couldn’t possibly love someone like me.”

“Someone like you? Brave, self sacrificing, caring, and let's be honest gorgeous as hell.”

“Y/N be serious.”

“I am only you Dean Winchester could turn coming to tell me you love me into needing to be told you worth. I love you Dean.”

Dean grins at her “Sam’s right that is poor taste, but I’ll take it. I’ll take you, all of you, whatever I’m allowed to have.”

“I dreamed of a life with you Dean, you can have everything.”

Dean leans in kissing her lips the gentle slide of his lips over hers meant to convey in a way he couldn’t with words how much he loved her.

Her arms slid up to wrap his arms around his neck pulling her body closer to his as the kiss grew more heated. Their hands moved to explore each other’s bodies familiarizing themselves with each other in a way they never had before. Their clothes are soon discarded and Dean barely has the fore thought to kick the door closed behind his before he joins Y/N on the bed. Their first meeting is frantic as if desperately trying to get as much of each other as they can before they come undone in a rush of pleasure, there would be time later to take it slow. 

When they finish they are both breathless and exhausted. Y/N snuggles into Dean’s side happily sated, “I guess I’m staying.”

“Not afraid this is a dream?” Dean teases lightly his hand tracing a pattern on her back.

“We never got this far in the dream.”

“Dream me didn’t want this?” Dean asks, sounding a little offended.

“Oh he definitely did but the kids interrupted and as much as I wanted you if felt weird because I knew it wasn’t really you.”

“Ah I guess I’ll never know if I am better than a dream.”

“You were always better than a dream. A dream is too good to be true, you are just good enough.”

Dean feigns hurt, “Y/N you better be prepared to be wowed I’ll show you good enough.”

He says drawing a chuckle from Y/N as he flips her onto her back.

  
  


**A/N: Leave comments if you like I love them and they feed my deep need for love and comfort at the impending ending of the show.**


End file.
